


I Just Want to Kiss You (But Google Isn’t Helping)

by Shia_NoBuff



Series: Lilith Can't Bet [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shia_NoBuff/pseuds/Shia_NoBuff
Summary: "Beatrice had never kissed someone before. Okay, that was technically a lie, there was that one time she had kissed Brian Johnson at a middle school dance in sixth grade, but she was pretty sure that didn’t count...Which led to the, quite frankly embarrassing, query in her search bar today: “how to kiss another person”."OrBea just wants to kiss Ava, but being a nun hasn’t exactly given her the skillset required to do that. So, she seeks the help of the internet, but gets Mary instead. Post-Season 1.
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters (Past Relationship), Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: Lilith Can't Bet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891867
Comments: 10
Kudos: 373





	I Just Want to Kiss You (But Google Isn’t Helping)

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Mary sort of mentoring Beatrice on her journey of acceptance, so I decided to write this thing. All mistakes are mine. :)

Beatrice had never kissed someone before. Okay, that was technically a lie, there was that one time she had kissed Brian Johnson at a middle school dance in sixth grade, but she was pretty sure that didn’t count. Of course, taking her vows had prevented Beatrice from getting much more experience than that. Plus, she’d kept her feelings down for so long, that she hadn’t been sure if she’d ever be able to feel them again. But after the battle with Adriel and Vincent (which they’d thankfully all survived), Beatrice had let herself feel again, realizing that it was the church and the people in it, not God, who had made her ashamed of who she was. 

This revelation, along with the eventual establishment of a semi-normal routine at Cat’s Cradle, had led to a tentative, slowly progressing relationship with Ava. Her sisters had been ecstatic that the two had finally gotten together -  _ “Finally!” _ Mary had said, while Camila squealed and Lilith nodded approvingly - but Beatrice still had no idea how to be in a relationship. Ava, despite only having been walking for a few months, had more experience than she did, a fact that made Beatrice uneasy. She was used to being the knowledgeable one, the one who led others. It certainly didn’t help that every time Bea looked at Ava, which was a lot considering they lived in the same place, she wanted to kiss her.

Which led to the, quite frankly embarrassing, query in her search bar today: “how to kiss another person”. Teen Vogue and WikiHow certainly seemed to have a lot of ideas, and YouTube had more than a few tutorials, but they only made her more confused. Beatrice sighed. 

“Hey Bea, Mother Superion was wondering--”

Beatrice frantically shut her laptop as Mary poked her head into her room. Mary arched an eyebrow,

“Watcha doing, Bea? I don’t mind, and I doubt the big guy does, if you watch p--”

“That’s not--I wasn’t,” Beatrice cut her off and Mary grinned at the nun’s reddening face. She was usually so unflappable, so Mary got an extra kick out of getting a reaction from Bea.

“Well then, what did you close your computer so quickly for? I won’t tell your girlfriend, but I don’t think she’d care either,” Mary waggled her eyebrows. She was having more fun with this than she probably should have.

Beatrice blushed and mumbled under her breath. Mary stepped into her room and cupped her hand around her ear,

“What was that, Bea? I couldn’t hear you,”

“I was looking up how to kiss someone,” Beatrice’s ears were burning and she knew her cheeks had turned crimson,

“You haven’t,” Mary was astonished. She paused for a second, speechless, “you guys have been dating for over a month!”

Beatrice threw her hands up in frustration and groaned,

“I know that, Mary. And I really wanna kiss her, but what if I really suck at it and she doesn’t want to date me anymore? Or what if she laughs at me? Or--”

“Woah, slow down. Take a deep breath, that’s it,” Mary said as Beatrice took shaky breaths,

“Hey,” Mary’s voice softened, losing its teasing edge, “it’s perfectly normal to be nervous. I know I was the first time I--” It was Mary’s turn to be embarrassed and Beatrice’s turn to raise an eyebrow,

“The first time you kissed Shannon? Or the first time you “made love” to her?” She managed a small smirk at the look on Mary’s face, “we all knew, you know. You guys weren’t exactly great at keeping it a secret.”

“As I was saying,” Mary gave Beatrice a  _ don’t make me shoot you _ look, “it’s okay to be nervous. It’s okay if it’s not perfect. And if Ava doesn’t want you anymore because of one bad kiss, that’s on her, not you.”

Mary put an arm around Beatrice’s shoulder. Beatrice flinched at the contact at first, but settled into the embrace,

“Thanks Mary,”

The teasing edge came back into Mary’s voice,

“It’s actually kind of adorable though,” she pinched Beatrice’s cheek, “Little Beatrice is all grown up,”

“Hey!” Beatrice whined. Mary laughed,

“You’re fun to tease, Bea.”

~~~~

Beatrice and Ava were doing research in one of the many libraries Cat’s Cradle had to offer, trying to decipher where Adriel might have gone. At least, they were supposed to be. Bea had a book open in front of her, which she was translating from Latin, while Ava absent-mindedly played with the sleeve of Beatrice’s habit.

“God, I’m soooo bored,” Ava groaned. She also had a book in front of her, but it was long forgotten,

“Language,” Beatrice said without thinking. Admonishing Ava’s use of the word was second nature at this point.

“C’mon, Bea,” Ava whined as she scooted her chair closer to Beatrice, “can’t we take a break?”

“This is important, Ava,” Beatrice sighed, “we need to find Adriel.”

She didn’t let on that her research had gone about as well as Ava’s. Beatrice had only successfully translated a few chapters before becoming increasingly distracted by Ava, whose love language was touch. Every time she felt her habit move against her skin from Ava’s movements her mind flashed back to the conversation she’d had with Mary the other day.

“Okay,” Ava removed her hand from Beatrice’s arm, which disappointed Beatrice, to stroke her chin in thought, “but you’ll be more efficient if you take breaks now and then.”

Ava smiled triumphantly when she saw Beatrice begin to cave, 

“Alright, but just for a little while,” 

“Yes!” Beatrice’s heart melted at Ava’s exclamation, “I saw that on a TV show once, you know?” she grinned.

They decided to take a walk around the monastery after Ava insisted that fresh air would help even more: something else she had seen on TV. The sun was just beginning to set as the two stepped outside, painting everything in a beautiful orange light. Ava’s hand gravitated to Beatrice’s, who gently grasped it, loving the feeling of Ava’s soft hand in hers. Ava looked up at her in surprise and smiled. It was rare for Bea to initiate physical contact, especially in public, and it made Ava’s heart soar. 

They continued their walk and Bea nodded happily as Ava talked about her day, making little comments here and there and ignoring the pounding in her chest as Ava rambled on. The two stopped near the training grounds, taking in the beautiful sky and enjoying each other’s company. Beatrice stole glances at Ava’s lips every now and then when Ava was too distracted by being able to actually feel the sun to notice. She wanted to kiss her so badly, but Ava was in her own little world.

“Hey, Beatrice,” Ava turned to her and stumbled a little. Beatrice caught her with lightning-fast reflexes and suddenly their faces were inches apart. Beatrice’s breath hitched, and Ava tilted her head,

“woah, you alright there Bea?”

Beatrice’s face had reddened, and she was rooted to the spot. She opened her mouth and closed it again, unable to form an intelligent sentence. Ava continued giving her a concerned look,

“Your ignorance is really a downer sometimes,” Beatrice whispered more to herself than to Ava. She chuckled at her own joke in an attempt to calm the butterflies in her stomach. The laugh only made Ava more concerned,

“Seriously, are you feeling okay? I’m sure Camila--”

“Can I kiss you?” The words slipped pass Beatrice’s lips unfiltered and Ava’s eyes widened in surprise,

“Holy shit, yes. I’ve been waiting for that for a--”

Beatrice cut her off by pressing their lips together, not even bothering to correct Ava’s language. Ava immediately melted into the kiss, moving her arms around her girlfriend as Bea cupped her cheek. It was everything Beatrice had imagined and more. It was cheesy and cliche, but it really did feel like fireworks were exploding in her chest. Ava’s lips were soft, and she tasted faintly of oranges, Beatrice noted, engrossed in their kiss.

They kissed underneath the setting sun until Ava finally pulled away, breathless.

“Wow,” she broke into a face-splitting grin, “that was…” she trailed off, not having the words to describe kissing Beatrice,

“Yeah,” Beatrice smiled back. She felt a little silly for having been so nervous: it had been, for lack of a better word, perfect.

“Wanna do that again?” Ava’s face resembled that of an overly-excited golden retriever. Beatrice let out a laugh before nodding and Ava immediately began kissing her again.

From under the cover of a tree, Mary smiled and looked towards the sky.

“I’m proud of them, Shannon,” she whispered, “and I think you would’ve been too.”

She turned to the tree branches where Lilith was perched. She smiled at the pained look on her friend’s face,

“That’ll be twenty bucks, Lil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was having some writer's block writing my other fic, so I decided to write this. Constructive feedback is always welcome! :)


End file.
